SAVE ME
by AMBROSE-moxley
Summary: Ken Anderson was living a great life. But one tragic car accident sends everything in a whirlwind. When Ken drops everything and leaves everything behind for a new small town...what happens when he meets new people and even a new woman?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO MY BUTTERFLY'S I BRING YOU ANOTHER STORY. IT'S A LITTLE KEN ANDERSON STORY. I BASICALLY SAT AT THE COMPUTER FOR FIVE AND A HALF HOURS AND IT JUST ALL CAME OUT OF ME. I PLANNED ON DOING A FEW CHAPTERS AND ENDED UP TYPING THE WHOLE THING. IT'S GOING TO BE A THREE PART STORY. SO HERE IS THE FIRST PART AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU FELLOW READERS THINK. THANKS ALL. WWEortonWWE….

KEN ANDERSON WAS LIVING A GOOD LIFE WORKING FOR TNA AND MARRIED TO A WONDERFUL WOMAN. BUT WITH ONE ACCIDENT CAUSING THE DEATH OF HIS WIFE THROWS EVERYTHING THE PIECES AND KEN DECIDES THAT LEAVING HIS LIFE BEHIND AND MOVING TO A NEW CITY WHERE HE KNOWS NOTHING AND NOONE IN IT, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE MEETS A SPECIAL WOMAN WHO NEEDS A LITTLE SAVING HERSELF?

CHAPTER ONE- "A NEW TOWN AND NEW LIFE"

Ken Anderson walked through the arena of the small venue getting ready for his next TNA performance. He was trying really hard to hold the sadness back. It had been three months since his wife died in a car accident and it was hard for him to deal with. They were married for a only a short time, but he thought that he was going to be able to start his life and get things going. He thought he met the girl of his dreams. He took time off to reflect on what he wanted to do. It had finally come to him just a few short days ago. He was going to leave the wrestling business to take time for himself. The loss of his wife took everything out of him. It was hard enough when he blew his chance in the WWE, but now he had nothing…just a nice house a few hundred dollars in his wallet. It was time to make a change and figure his life out.

"Ken, you really should think this over before you leave." Dixie Carter called after him. "Listen Dixie, I thank you for the opportunity and helping me live on my dream. But I really have nothing left in me right now. I have thought this over for three months straight." "But do you really think that your wife would have wanted you to do this?" "Probably not, but I feel it's my only choice right now. I'm not going to sit around month after month hoping that im ready to come back before it turns into a year and it's practically pointless for me to come back. I just have to do this. I'm so sorry." "Ken, I wish you good luck, please take care of yourself. Call me if you change your mind okay?" "Thank you Dixie." He walked off into the distance no longer to be seen.

*FOUR MONTHS LATER*

Ken was grabbing the boxes out of the small moving truck. He had pulled up in front of a little one story house in a quiet neighborhood. It had been a couple weeks ago that he sold his big house not needing the space any more. He grabbed all of his belongings and started driving south eventually making his way into a small suburban town in Pennsylvania. He just wanted to get away from everything and everyone and be to himself. He was gathering one of his boxes when it dropped on the ground. He was about to pick it up when a woman approached him and started helping him. He could tell by her attire that she had been jogging. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony-tail and was wearing a flattering matching blue jogging outfit that complimented her very delicious curves. "Here let me help you with that." "Thanks." She looked him up and down and noticed his larger then normal muscles. He was wearing a basic grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He had dirty blonde hair that was kept fairly short. He had a very nice smile that was surrounded by a five o'clock shadow. She grabbed the box from the ground and he grabbed another box from the truck and they both walked inside his house together. "So what's your name?" "Ken Anderson, what's your name?" "Andrea Monahan, so what brings you all the way to Pennsylvania from Wisconsin?" "How did you know I came from Wisconsin?" "The license plate on the truck." "Oh…" He suddenly felt like a dummy. "Yeah, I just hopped in and drove. I sold my house and my big expensive car. I was planning on going out to town and finding a different vehicle. I don't need anything special. Just a reliable car or truck to last me a few years." "Well you've found the right girl. I actually work at the car dealership. I'm the secretary at the desk. If you drop my name maybe they'll knock off a few hundred. They are cool with negotiating." "Wow thank you so much, I really appreciate it. That's very nice for you to do that to someone you don't know." "Well of course I know you, your Ken Anderson." She gave him a silly smile and he couldn't help but laugh. They continued to place the boxes in his new empty home. "So do you have any kids or anything like that?" He had to take a second to hold back the hurt of the memories that flowed through his head. "…No, I don't have any kids and I'm not married either, how about you?" "I just live with my boyfriend and I have my golden retriever Gustav. We've been living here for about two years." "That's cool, you don't have any kids?" "No, I want to get married before I have kids. I hoping that my boyfriend will pop the question soon because we've been together for just over two years but he just cant seem to make the commitment. He asked me to move in with him but there is just something about his behavior. It's like he's in his own little world or something…wow, I'm so sorry I just totally went off on you. I didn't mean to do that to you." "It's okay, have you talked to him about this?" "Yeah, he just gets upset. I don't know what to do." "Well, just watch his behavior closely and maybe it'll just come to you and you'll figure it out." "I sure hope so, hey there's going to be a big party at the city hall this weekend. This is a small town so we're big on getting everyone together. Summer is almost here and we like to bring out the alcohol. All the kids go to the high school and hang out there with the few chaperones who don't like the alcohol. You should come so you can get to know everyone, this really is a nice town. Plus there are a lot of single girls in the town who I'm sure would love to meet you." "Oh I don't know about the whole dating thing right now. Wouldn't want to start a bad reputation in the beginning." "You raise a good point, but I do have to warn you to avoid Mandy Jacobson, she's the town slut. I'm not a mean person who likes to talk bad about people but she stole two of my boyfriend in high school and has slept with three husbands in this neighborhood alone. These men have admitted it so it's not gossip. One thing I do is only speak the truth. So will you go? You can meet my boyfriend Johnny and all my friends." "You know, that sounds like a nice idea…what time?" "Friday night at the city hall, it starts at eight o'clock." "Great, thanks again for all your help. I think I'll stop by the dealership tomorrow and check out what kind of vehicles you guys have." "Oh good, I work the morning shift until about three. If you show up then I'll sweet talk them for you okay?" "Thank you so much, that really is too kind of you." "Not a problem Ken, I better head back to my house. I have to go feed the pooch and Johnny should be home soon, take care." "Goodbye Andrea." He waved to her and walked back into his house.

Ken was looking through his closet trying to find a nice shirt to go with his nice dark jeans for the party. When he got here his intention was to zone out into his own world and forget about everything yet he was already about to mingle with the locals. There was something about Andrea that was so inviting. There was just something so innocent about her, she was that kind of person that you wanted to be around. The positive person that made everyone feel better about themselves, she literally was the girl next door. He finally found a nice dark blue shirt and slipped it on before heading out the door with a bottle of grey goose vodka he purchased from the local liquor store for the party. He had gone to the dealership the other day and found a nice newer four wheel drive Ford Ranger that was for a great price and paid for the whole thing with the money he made from his expedition he sold a few weeks prior.

He pulled up to the city hall and there were already a lot of people there. He was hoping that Andrea was already there because he didn't know anyone else and didn't have anyone to talk to. He knew that someone was going to recognize him from his wrestling career. That was one thing he liked about Andrea, she had no idea who he was…or she did and chose not to bombard him with questions. He walked through the door and saw the table full of liquor and pre-made shots and drinks. As he was setting the bottle down he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around relieved to see Andrea standing there. "Hey there hansom, you have looks to kill glad you could make it." She gave him a quick welcoming hug. "Yeah, thanks again for the invite. I was sort of nervous about coming here not knowing anyone." "Oh don't worry sweetheart, everyone here is really nice you have nothing to worry about. I want to introduce you to someone, come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to this taller good looking gentleman. "Honey this is the neighbor Ken I was telling you about. Ken this is my boyfriend Johnny." Johnny shook Ken's hand. "Hi there, your that wrestler guy aren't you?" "Yeah, that's me." "You aren't wrestling anymore? Didn't you used to wrestle for that bigger company? The WWF or something like that?" "The WWE, yeah I was wrestling for them for a little while then I went to TNA. I don't wrestle anymore though." "Oh that's cool, so I heard you met my girl here the other day?" "Yeah, was literally moving into my house when I dropped a box and she came running while she was on a run. It was really nice of her." "Yeah she's nice to everyone, Andrea wants to save the world one day at a time I swear." "Oh stop Johnny." She playfully whacked him in the arm. "Hey guys, I just saw Sarah come in I'll be right back okay?" "Alright baby." She kissed Johnny on the cheek and walked towards the door. Both Johnny and Ken were standing there silent for a second when Johnny finally spoke up. "So have you checked out any of the prime meat around this place? There's a lot of good looking woman in this town." "…um not yet, don't know how I feel about dating right now." "Aw, some broad break your heart or something?" "Yeah something like that." He lied and shrugged it off hoping for the subject change.

After a little while, Ken had been introduced to damn near everyone in the town. Andrea was right to say that everyone was really nice and welcoming. He ran into the car dealer and asked how the Ranger was running. While he was talking to the car dealer, a very attractive brunette wearing a rather revealing top approached him. "Hey there cutie pie, would you like to dance with me? This is a great song to dance to." Ken took a second to register what was going on around him. He was voted the class clown back in high school and was very well known for acting stupid and doing a silly dance here and there. He didn't want to be rude on the first night of getting to know everyone. He placed his hand in hers and she brought him out to the dance floor. It was a hip hop song and she started to lightly bump and grind against him. He barely knew what to do. He hadn't dance like that in ten years since he was a young buck trying to get the girls at the local bar. He tried keeping his cool and hoped that he didn't look stupid.

Andrea was sipping on her fourth martini and chatting with her friends Sarah and Jaime. Jaime was looking around hoping to find her future husband when she spotted Ken dancing with none other than Mandy Jacobson. "Wow Andrea, I think your cute neighbor friend has already been spotted by the slut queen." "What?" Andrea looked over and noticed Mandy bumping and grinding all over Ken. "Oh no, she really doesn't waste any time does she? Look at the way she is practically having sex with him on the floor. I don't know if he knows that's her but I gave him fair warning." "Oh Andrea, when are you going to learn that he's probably just like the other guys and is going to sleep with her eventually." Sarah chimed in. "Why do you think I divorced Ryan. There was no way I was going to stay married to him after cheating on me…but no less with her of all people." "I don't know girls, he just seems different to me." Andrea said in a hopeful voice. The song had ended and Ken parted ways with Mandy and started to make his way over to Andrea after seeing her. The next song was a slower one.

Both Jaime and Sarah couldn't stop staring at him as he was getting closer. He was definitely up for being one of the cutest guys in town. "Hey there, I thought since I already had the dance from hell you could help make up for it with a dance during this lovely tune." He said in a silly voice. Andrea lightly laughed at his humor. "I would absolutely love to." He grabbed her hand they walked to the dance floor together and got into position holding each other really close. While they were dancing, Sarah and Jaime were watching. "Wow Sarah, I don't know about you. But I think there might be some chemistry going on between those two." "Jaime, she's with Johnny and is very happy." "Listen, they may be together but he hasn't put a ring on her finger, plus he can be kind of a jerk sometimes. She needs a nicer guy who will appreciate her. Plus I totally take back the every guy thing because he called his dance from Mandy the dance from hell. I guess he just isn't that type of guy to go sleeping with the town slut." "Yeah you do have a point there, but do you really think it's a great idea to be stirring things up right now? He just moved here four days ago. Leave the poor guy alone." " I know but I'm just saying is all."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Johnny was standing there taking a shot of whiskey when his buddy Brad approached him holding the same bottle of whiskey. "Hey man, you see what's going on over there?" "Yeah dude, I've been watching it for the past two minutes. Who the fuck does he think he is moving into town and moving in on my woman." "You better do something about it man." "I don't know, not yet Brad. He's an ex wrestler and he hasn't been drinking that much. I don't want to get into a bar fight." "Oh come on man, you can take him. Your fucking taller than him." "I know I can take him. But I haven't gotten laid in like a week. Andrea and I haven't been working the same shifts and Mandy has been out of town all week." "Your still screwing Mandy? Have you caught a disease yet? You know I caught her practically having sex with your boy over there earlier." "Are you fucking kidding me? Now he's moving in on my bitch?" "You got to get your shit straightened out. You better marry Andrea before she starts falling for that Asshole, they seem to get along really well." "Yeah, that's a pretty good idea man. I'm going to go find Mandy, Andrea is too fucking drunk anyway." "Alright dude, don't do anything stupid." Brad joked as Johnny walked away.

The night continued on and Andrea kept sucking down the martini's having a really time. At this point it was about one in the morning and most of the people started to leave or were already gone. Ken was hanging out with Andrea and keeping an eye on her. It had been a while ago when they both realized Johnny had left. Ken couldn't understand what was with Johnny. He didn't like how he talked about other woman especially when he was with someone as great as Andrea on top of the fact that he must have left and without saying goodbye? What kind of boyfriend would do that? He was lost in his thoughts when he saw Andrea dancing alone on the floor acting silly. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He didn't have more then four beers the whole night but still had a really great time getting to know everyone. "Okay girly, we better get you home huh?" "Already? But Ken, I'm still dancing?" "Andrea, it's one thirteen in the morning and everyone is leaving. We should probably get you home in a nice comfy bed don't you think?" "…hmmmm…..maybe….okay fine let's go. Where's Johnny? He drove us here." "Johnny left earlier, I'll drive you home okay?" "He left? Did he say goodbye to me?" "No, I think he left hours ago. Don't worry about it I'll take you home okay?" "Okay, thank you so much Ken. Your such a great friend." "It's no problem." They gathered her purse and his keys and got in his truck and drove the five miles down the road.

While they were in the truck the radio was on loud enough for her to hear that Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. She grabbed the knob and turned it up singing along horribly but knowing all the words. Ken just looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. This was one of those moments where the person is looking like an idiot but you don't want to tell them because it's really entertaining but it's okay because no one else can see. He continued laughing as he pulled into his parking lot and walked around the truck to open her door. Luckily he was prepared to catch her because she almost fell out of the truck. He held her by her side and walked her to the truck and she was still singing. As they were approaching the house she let out an "Oh shit!" He looked down at her in shock. "What's that matter Andrea?" "I'm locked out of my house right now and I don't have my key. Johnny and I drove here together and he isn't home. Where the hell could he be? What time is it? I'm really tired." "Here, you can crash at my house okay?" "Huh?" He smiled at her and led her to his house. He unlocked the door and walked them inside. He helped her to the bedroom at the end of the hall that belonged to him. He opened a couple dresser drawers and pulled out a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.  
"Here if you can get into these, this will make your sleep more comfortable. I'm going to sleep on the couch. Just take the bed here okay? There's clean sheets and a nice warm blanket." "Are you sure Ken?" "I wouldn't have it any other way, sleep well. The bathroom is right there in case you feel the need to puke or something." "I hope not, goodnight Ken." "Night Andrea." He shut the door behind him and made his way down the hall to the couch. He grabbed a blanket that was sitting on the top of the couch and snuggled up trying to get comfortable. After about a half and hour of stirring around, he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

HELL MY BUTTERFLY'S, I BRING YOU THE SECOND INSTALLMENT OF MY LITTLE KEN ANDERSON STORY. HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I REALLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2. THANKS ALL WWEortonWWE.

CHAPTER TWO- "THE TRUTH COMES OUT"

The next morning, Ken woke up and tried to shake loose the stiff neck he gained by crashing on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and found all the ingredients for a nice cup of coffee. He grabbed two cups and started brewing it up. Once the coffee was ready he heard the floor boards squeaking and saw Andrea emerge from the hallway wearing the very clothes he gave her in the middle of the night. Her hair was all kinds of messy and she was probably glad she wasn't wearing that much make-up last night only to have it smeared all over her face now. She gave him a I just got caught grin. "Good morning sunshine, you look like you could use one strong cup of coffee what do you say?" "That's for darn sure, what the hell did I do last night?" "You proceeded to lose track of all after your seventh martini and I drove you home after a charming rendition of the Teenage Dream and you discovered your boyfriend ditched you at the party for some unknown reason I still haven't figured out and then I let you crash here because that same boyfriend who ditched you was the only one with the house key and for some reason despite leaving hours before us still wasn't home. I still don't know how that one worked out." "Wow are you serious? That all really happened? I dang again? Shit I really hate it when I do that." "Don't know, it was very entertaining." "Oh I bet it was, thanks for the close and the bed. But did you say Johnny wasn't home?" "Nope, we probably got to your house close to one thirty and he wasn't home. I just hope he made it home safe at some point." "Where the hell would he possibly go?" "I have no idea, but I don't think he should have left you alone. I'm just glad I was there to make sure you safely got home…well sort of home, but safe none the less." "Yeah, thanks again. That was a very nice think you did for me last night. I feel like such an idiot." "Your not an idiot, you had a really great time. Your actually a very good dancer." "I think I remember that, it was a slower song right?" "Yeah, I don't think I knew the song. In fact that's about when I last saw Johnny." "I'll have to ask him what happened last night. I should probably get going though. Listen can I borrow your clothes to make it to my house. I'll wash them and bring them back later I promise." "Borrow them however long you need to it's not a problem." "Thank you so much." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed he dress from the bedroom and walked out the door.

She walked into her now unlocked house and saw Johnny watching the television enjoying some football game. He turned around and looked up seeing her standing there where unrecognizable clothes that clearly belonged to a male. "Where the hell were you last?" " I was at the party until Ken gave me a ride home at one thirty. He let me stay at his house because you weren't home to let me in. Where were you last night?" "Brad and Jarod inviting me to their place to have a few beers and bullshit." "So you left me at the party by myself knowing I probably couldn't drive. You didn't even say goodbye to me." "It's okay baby, you already got a ride home with your little boyfriend and now your wearing his clothes. I would love to know how that happened. Were you too drunk to tell it wasn't me who you were fucking?" "Fuck you Johnny! I never slept with him. He gave me these clothes to sleep in. At least he cared about me getting home safe….and he's not my little boyfriend, he's just a friend. I don't fuck around on you. How dare you accuse me of such a thing, you really can be an Asshole sometimes Johnny!" She stormed off and went into their bedroom. She hid Kens' clothes somewhere where Johnny couldn't find them and grabbed a clean change of clothes and got ready for a shower.

Andrea hopped in the shower and turned the little radio on and let the hot water hit her body taking away all the aching from last night. She was glad that Ken had a comfortable bed. Once Ken entered her mind, she started thinking about last night then it turned into what Johnny had just said. She was so angry at him that he was the one who was the jerk last night and then trying to turn it around on her like that. She was washing her hair when she felt the warm tears starting to fall. The first thought that hit her mind was what her mother always told her about being with a man who yelled at her and made her cry. She tried so hard to fight back the hurt but just kept crying. After about a half and hour, she got out of the shower and dried her hair. She threw on her clean clothes and made her way down the stairs not in any hurry to deal with Johnny. She got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around not seeing any sign of Johnny. She saw the little note on the kitchen counter. It read, "Sorry for saying the things I said sweetheart. They called me into work today. I think it would be best if we stayed our separate ways for today I'll be home around six o'clock. I love you. Johnny." She smiled at the note. She was really shocked that he was so quick to apologize to her, he had never done that before. She placed the note in the trash and got some food ready to veg out in front of the television.

The day had gone by slowly, Andrea was watching Lifetime movies all day on television eating a little bit of everything in the house. She heard the door open saw Johnny walk in with a giant bouquet of roses. She smiled and ran over to him. She grabbed the roses and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much honey, they are so beautiful." "Just like you baby! I really am sorry for earlier. I just got a little jealous seeing you in another man's clothes." "He didn't mean any harm by it Johnny. He was just being a kind friend. I just wish you wouldn't have left me alone. Would you rather he not be there and I have no way of getting home?" "You're right baby, which is why I wanted to ask you something." "What's up sweetheart?" "Will you marry me Andrea?" "What? Are you serious?" "Yeah, I want you to be my wife forever." "Really Johnny?" "Yes, more than anything, see I even went and got this ring today." "What?" He pulled out the black box and revealed the generous sized ring placing it on her appropriate finger. "I can't believe this, I'm so happy Johnny." "Me too baby, I want this to be forever." "It will be forever baby, I love you so much honey." "I love you to baby." They embraced and he picked her up carrying her up the stairs shutting the door behind them.

The next day Andrea woke up to see her cell phone was going off. She answered to hear her mothers voice on the other end. "Mother is everything okay?" "I don't know sweetheart, your father went into the hospital today with pains in his chest." "I'm on my way, I'll be there in about an hour are you at the hospital?" "Yes." "Just stay there, I'm on my way. I love you mom." "I love you too sweetie." She hung up and threw on some clothes and grabbed another change of clothes and threw them in her overnight bag. She grabbed Ken's clothes and ran down the stairs. "Johnny, I have to go to the hospital. My dad is in there right now and I want to make sure he's okay. I might stay with my mom tonight depending on how he's doing. I'll call you later when I find out more and let you know okay?" "Okay baby, wish him my best." "I will, I'll talk to you later honey." "Bye." She ran out the door and put her stuff in her car then walked over to Ken's house.

She knocked on the door and waited hoping he would answer. After a few seconds she saw the door open with him standing there only in a pair of shorts. He was sweating bullets. "Hey, how's it going?" She had to take a second to herself not denying he looked pretty damn good right now. She held his clothes up. "I wanted to bring these back to you. I actually have to run to the hospital my dad was brought in earlier with chest pains. He's already had two heart attacks so I need to haul ass." He saw the giant ring on her finger. "You got your wish?" "What?" She asked confused. "The ring, he must have proposed." "Oh yeah, I'll tell you all about it later. I'm probably going to be gone overnight to stay with my parents. Thanks again for letting me use your clothes." "It's no problem, hey!" "Yeah?" She turned around already half way in her yard. "I hope your father pulls through. Let me know as soon as you can on how he's doing okay?" "…I will, thanks Ken." She smiled and ran to her car. It was really nice of him to care so much, he really was a nice guy. She got in her car and drove off.

Arriving at the hospital, by the time she got there the doctor had figured out that he had a minor heart attack and that they were going to have to monitor him overnight and reevaluate his medications. Andrea embraced her mother and tried to be strong for the both of them. It didn't take long before her mom saw the giant rock on her finger. "I see that Johnny fellow finally popped the question huh?" "Mother, I know that you don't like him but maybe if you give him a chance…I do love him you know." "I know sweetheart, but I just don't know how I feel about him…there's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way. You know your father feels the same way and he was on the police force for over thirty years." "Mother, I don't really need this lecture while my father is in the hospital can we please talk about this later?" "Okay dear, one get out of jail free card." "Oh mother…" They stayed at the hospital and caught up on everything. Andrea told her mom all about Ken moving in and a little about him. Her mom kept asking questions about him hoping to learn more and more.

After a few hours at the hospital, Andrea decided that she was going to stay the night with her mother at the hospital hotel next door and stay close seeing that her mom lived about an hour away as well. They both wanted to be close to where they could be there right away in case anything should happen. Andrea called up Johnny and let him know she was staying over and then they went and got some food for a late dinner.

Ken was unpacking some boxes when he heard a car door shut from what sounded like next door. He figured it was Andrea and opened his front door to see and maybe say hi and check in on her when he saw that it wasn't her car he stayed out of seeing distance and observed the very same brunette he danced with the other night at the party and Johnny walk out greeting her. He really didn't want to believe what he thought it was but was proven right when he saw Johnny pick her up and kiss her passionately on the lips. He could actually hear their voices. "Hey baby, I missed you so much." "But it's only been a couple days sweet thing. Did Andrea know that you were with me the other night after the party?" "No, she thought I was with Brad and Jarod." "Oh good, you were amazing last night, so your sure she's not going to be home tonight?" "Yeah I'm sure baby, she's staying with her mom at the hospital, her dad is probably going to croak any day now." "Oh wow, let's go get a little wild baby!" He carried her into the house and Ken couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach. He wanted so badly to run over there and beat the shit out of Johnny. Here he was in love with a woman with a perfectly faithful relationship and that got taken away from him because of one stupid fucking driver and this guy was about to marry what he thought was one of the most wonderful female beings he had ever met and he was fooling around on her with apparently the easiest girl in town who had no problem flirting with him just two days prior. This was a messed up situation and he didn't know what the hell he was going to do. He shut his door and he threw on some work out clothes to try and take his mind of all of this because working out put him in a zone.

The next morning at the hospital, Andrea and her mom came back and were told that he was going to be okay and that they could take him home but wanted them to monitor him closely for the next few days. They signed the release papers and got the wheelchair and led him to her moms van. "Mom, I want you and dad to stay with me for the next couple of days. I can't stay out here because I have to work for a couple of hours tomorrow. They won't let me take any time off it's too busy. But I would feel a lot better if you guys were very close to me, please don't say no." Her father gave her a smile. "I would love to honey, but we have to go to that bar down by your house, I want one of those rack of ribs." "Yes daddy, but your not ordering them spicy." "Lawrence, you don't need the ribs." "But Betty, I want the ribs. I don't get to have them under your roof." "Exactly." She chimmed back at him. "Mom, just let him splurge this one time. It'll be rest and food with no salt tomorrow okay?" "Okay sweetie, we're going to stop at the house and grab some clothes and we'll be over in a few hours." "Okay, call me when your close mom" "I will sweetheart." Andrea looked at her father. "I love you daddy, I'll see you later okay?" "Bye angel." She kissed her father on the cheek and walked to her car driving home to update Johnny on everything.

About an hour later Andrea arrived and saw that Johnny wasn't home. She called his work number and he picked up. "Hey baby, how did it go?" "He's going to be okay hopefully. How late are you working til?" "I'm probably going to be working late tonight." "Well invited my parents to stay with us for a couple days so I can be close to dad. I have to work from eleven to four tomorrow so I just want you to know in case of emergency." "Okay baby, I have to get back to work thought okay?" "Well wait, we're going to go to Martin's for dinner when they get here later do you want to go?" "Oh no baby, I'm going to be tired, they have me working my ass off today. I'm just going to go home and relax after dinner okay?" "Okay sweetheart, I'll see you later tonight." "Love you baby." "I love you too." She hung up and started to do a load of laundry and clean the house. She wanted to walk over to Ken's to let him know how it went but saw that his truck wasn't there. He must have went out to do something. She finished up her cleaning and awaited the phone call from her mom.

After a couple of hours, her parents had arrived and they all got settled in before driving to Martin's. They walked inside and grabbed a table, it was surprisingly busy for some reason. As the waitress was bring their menus Andrea looked up and saw Ken walking through the door. She got up from her chair and approached him. "Hey you, what brings you in here?" "Oh hey, how is your dad?" "He's better, he's actually here with my mom and I. We're having dinner here tonight we just got here. We were about to order, why don't you join us?" "Oh no, I don't want to impose on your family time Andrea." "It's really okay, I told my mom about you yesterday she wants to meet you anyway." "Well okay, but only if it's not a bother." "Not at all, come on." She pulled Ken to the table and sat him down. "Mom…dad…this is my new neighbor Ken." "Oh Ken, you're the nice young man my daughter was telling me about. It's so wonderful to meet you. Will you be joining us for dinner?" "Yes ma'am, Andrea left me no choice." He smiled. "You must be her father, it's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm glad to see your out and about." "Sure am son, hanging in there strong. Your that Kennedy guy wrestler. I remember you. That is you isn't it? You look just like the guy." "Yes sir, that's me…call me Ken." "Wow, this is so great…I love meeting famous people. Are you still out there wrestling?" "No sir, just trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. I was going through some things and I just want to see where life will take me next." "Oh call me Larry will yah? You should still be out there wrestling son, your still young and in shape." "Larry leave the young man alone now okay? I'm sure he doesn't need some crazy fan bothering him." Betty chimmed in. "It's really alright ma'am." "Now you call me Betty Kenneth, I can call you Kenneth?" "You can call me whatever you like ma'am…I mean Betty." "Alrighty, well let's order some food. I am absolutely starving." They all agreed and placed their orders.

Dinner could not have gotten better. Both of her parents took to Ken like he was a shiny new penny. She only hoped that they felt this way about Johnny. At one point during the conversation her father brought Johnny up and display his feelings towards him when he got news of him and Andrea's engagement. Ken tried to be nice and keep things neutral. He wanted to badly to tell Andrea about what Johnny was doing behind her back but he knew that it would make her upset. He was really stuck. They finished up their dinner and said their goodbyes going their separate ways.

The next day Ken woke up and was still bothered by the whole Johnny thing. He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and started jogging into town. He started to make his way near the dealership and saw that her car was parked outside. He stopped inside and saw that it was slow and approached her counter. "Hey girly, working hard I see?" "Oh hey, yeah it has been terribly slow today. I really hate this shift but somebody has to do it. Are you out jogging or something? Your soaking wet." "Yeah, I needed to clear my head of a few things. Listen, there's something that I really need to talk to you about." "Well what is it?" "This really isn't the time or place. Can we meet up after you get off work?" "Oh I don't know Ken, I was really planning on making it home to my parents as soon as possible. I hate being away from my father. But you can come over if you want. I'll probably be home around four fifteen." "Sure, that would be fine." She could read the concerned looked on his face. "Ken, is everything okay?" "I don't know Andrea, I'll just talk to you about it later okay?" "Alright, I'll see you in a few hours." "See yah." He left the building and continued jogging down the road.

Andrea was still sitting there bored with nothing to do and something came over her. She had become pretty decent friends with this guy and didn't really know anything about him other then that he used to wrestler and even then he didn't give a good reason why he doesn't anymore. She saw her laptop in front of her and started up the search engine. She typed in his name and had to filter through a bunch of wrestling facts pictures and articles. It was one article that suddenly caught her attention. She read the headline,  
Wrestlers wife slain in car accident." He heart started to practically pound out of her chest. She opened up the link and started reading, "It was late evening around ten o'clock on December 29th, 2009 when the car of Shawn Anderson was found smashed between a tree and the car of Bob Neon during a snowy storm causing the unfortunate death of Shawn wife to professional wrestler Ken Anderson better known as Mr. Kennedy of the WWE and TNA. She died while trying to be revived on the way to the hospital at eleven sixteen that late evening. Further details to be revealed later." Andrea couldn't believe what she was reading. Her heart practically broke. That must have been why he wasn't wrestling anymore. She didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't going to be able to act the same around him and she didn't know if it would be appropriate to say anything. She finished her shift and hoped that this afternoon was going to go smoothly when he came over to tell her whatever he wanted to tell her. Maybe that's what he wanted to tell her. She was hoping so that she didn't have to deal with it. She grabbed her belongings and made her way to her house.

About four thirty rolled around and Ken knocked on her door and her mother let him in. "Oh hey Kenneth, what a wonderful surprise. Are you here to see Andrea?" "I am, I told her I was going to be stopping by to talk to her." "Oh, well she just got home. She's outside on the porch talking to her father. You'll find her back there." "Thank you Betty." He walked to the back and she got up from her chair. "Hey, did you want to tell me out here?" "Actually, we need to go somewhere more private if that's okay." "…Yeah, that's fine. Let's go next door to your place is that okay?" "Yeah that's fine, are your parents going to be okay?" "Yeah, my mom will call my cell if she needs me, let's go." "Alright." They walked out of her house and made their way to his. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he didn't know how he was going to word this. Her heart was in her throat. She didn't know what he was going to say and she was still thinking about his wife's accident. They sat down on the couch. "Listen Andrea, this isn't going to be easy for me to say and this is just about the last thing that I want to say. I understand if you'll never want to talk to me again after this. But I just don't want to see you hurt and you don't' deserve it." "Ken, you are seriously scaring me right now." "Andrea, Johnny is cheating on you with Mandy what's her name." "…What? Are you serious?" "Andrea, I would not make this up. She came over to your house the night you were at the hospital and hooked up with Johnny, I also overheard them talking and he was with her the night of the party." "How could you say this?" "Andrea…I'm not lying. I know this isn't something that's easy to hear, but what could I gain from lying to you?" "I don't know Ken you tell me! Your wife gets killed in an accident and your life is sad and miserable and now you have to make mine miserable too because I'm too happy around you? Is that it?" she immediately regretted saying such harsh words. She felt her guts twist in knots. He had a look of anger, sadness, and utter disappointment. "Where did you hear that?" "I gotta go, I'm sorry I said that but you shouldn't go around trying to ruin people's relationships!" She got up from the couch and ran out of his house.

Andrea opened her door and stormed inside slamming the door shut. Her mother ran up to her wondering what was wrong. "Honey, what happened?" "Ken was spitting lies in my face!" "What are you talking about sweetheart?" "He said that Johnny was cheating on me." "Do you believe him?" "Of course not mother! I just don't know what he could gain by telling me that?" "Honey, did it ever occur to you that maybe it's the truth?" "Mother how could you? Your just saying that because you don't like him. But I still don't know why he would say that?" "Maybe he's in love with you." "Mom please! That's a major joke. You have got to be kidding me." "I'm just trying to help honey." "Well it's not helping, now I'm going to have this in the back of my mind." "You need to talk to Johnny about this sweetheart, this is a serious issue." "I know mom, he's going to be home soon too. How the hell am I supposed to ask him such a question?" "You just have to be honest." "But mother this is so hard. I don't want to jeopardize my engagement." "Honey, if that is meant to be that it's meant to be you have to understand that." "I can't think right now!" She stormed off into her room and her mother went to tell her father what was going on.

Meanwhile Ken was still at his house fuming with anger. How the hell could she say such a thing to him? How could she not believe him? The way Johnny was acting the other night wasn't a big enough sign to her? He was going to have to figure out what the hell he was going to do now. He tried to relieve some of his anger by unpacking some clothes and belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO MY BUTTERFLY'S HERE IT IS, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MY KEN ANDERSON STORY. I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT AND IT WAS SO MUCH FUN. I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. THANKS ALL WWEortonWWE.

CHAPTER THREE- "EVERYTHING FALLS INTO PLACE"

It had been about two hours when he heard yelling coming from next door. He then heard a door slam and soon after there was a loud knocking on his door. He went to his door and opened it to see an angry Johnny standing there. "What the fuck is your problem telling my Fiancé that I was cheating on her? I should fucking kick your ass right now you stupid son of a bitch!" "Listen Johnny, I saw you with Mandy the other night, you are cheating on her and you need to be honest with her." "That's it you fucking Asshole let's go right now!" "You don't want to do this Johnny!" "Why? Because you used to be a big bad wrestler or something?" "Johnny, this is stupid and you know it!" Johnny clearly ignored Ken as he took a swing making contact with Ken's face. Ken looked back over and started punching back. Andrea had called the cops and at this point both men were rolling around in Ken's yard throwing kicks and punches back and fourth. Ken was getting the upper hand when the cops pulled up. They ran to the scene and separated the two men and put them both in cuffs. They were both thrown in separate squat cars. Andrea was yelling and screaming running frantic. Both her parents were standing at the doorway. "You know what she's going to do Larry." "Yep, she's going to bail his ass out of jail and he's the wrong man to be out of jail. You know what we need to do right?" "Yes I do, let's wait for a couple hours and let them all cool down." "Okay dear."

A couple hours had passed and both men were placed in the small jail luckily in separate cells. Andrea followed the cops and immediately placed Johnny's bail and he was released. She took him home and when she arrived home she could see that both her parents weren't there, she called her mom and her dad's cell phones that they both didn't answer. She was starting to get worried. Meanwhile, her parents arrived at the jail. Larry was talking to the officer in charge and were going over Ken's paperwork. Betty walked into the back where Ken was being held and walked up to the cell. "Hello Kenneth." "Betty? What are you doing here?" "I come to bail you out." "What? Why would you do that?" "Because I believe you about what you said about Johnny." "That's very kind of you Betty, but with all do respect it's Andrea that I wish believed me." "I understand that your hurt she doesn't believe you. But in due time she'll see what a scum he really is. The truth will come out." "Betty, I just couldn't go on any longer without telling her." "Why did you feel so strongly about telling her?" "I don't know really. I just saw what happened and I felt the need to tell her. I just didn't know what to do. I knew she wasn't going to believe me. Now I don't know what to do. I've lost my wife and now I've lost Andrea. I don't know how much more of this I can take." "Yeah I know sweetheart, I looked it up online, that's why I really wanted to meet you. I wanted to give you words of encouragement. I never watched that silly wrestling and wondered why Larry always was into it. But I did watch one of those silly You Tube videos of you wrestling and I saw the happiness in your face. That's something that you shouldn't give up. You're far too young to be giving up something you love so much. But one other thing I did notice." "What was that?" "The way you look at my daughter, you get that same look in your eye. Listen, I have always dreamed about my daughter being with somebody like you and you're the first guy that my husband has ever liked and that means a lot. You need to get out from under this rock your under and live life sweetheart. Don't let it get away from you, you still have a chance at life." "Betty, no matter how I feel about your daughter and I don't know how I feel about her. I have such mixed feelings. I feel strongly about her one moment and then I feel like I'm wronging Shawn the moment after." "Let me tell you a little story Kenneth, when I was seventeen I got married and he went straight to the army not too long after. He was killed after being in battle six months after being deployed. I thought that I could live no longer until I met Andrea's father just one year later, we fell in love and we married a year after that. We were then blessed with Andrea not too long after that and things took off from there. I fought the hurt and moved on with my life and look at me now. I have a wonderful husband who should probably have a pace maker and a beautiful daughter and I couldn't be happier." "But how did you do it?" "One day at a time honey, just one day at a time…now get your cute little ass out of this jail and go get my daughter." "But what about Johnny? She bailed him out earlier?" "Oh don't you worry about that honey, Sarah and Jaime are on the case.

Johnny was in the shower cleaning up the dirty, grass and blood and Andrea was cleaning the kitchen trying to distract herself when she heard a knock on the door. She was hoping it was her parents because she was really starting to get worried at this point. She opened the door and was very surprised to see Sarah and Jaime standing there. "What are you two doing here?" "Where is Johnny?" Sarah asked. "He's in the shower, why?" "Good, come outside for a second." "Okay…girls, what's going on here?" Jaime grabbed Andrea by her two arms and looked her deep in the eyes. "The truth Andrea, listen we don't want you to be mad at us but we found out on Saturday that Johnny did leave with Mandy at the party and Mandy was bragging about the two of them. She could give a damn about you and your feelings. Andrea, he has been cheating on you and whatever Ken told you is probably true." "How do you know about what Ken said?" "Your mom called us. They went to the jail to bail him out. They believe him and now you need to. Andrea we're sorry we didn't say anything sooner, but we didn't know how. You were so happy with your engagement." Sarah butted in. "Plus, we saw how you and Ken looked while you were dancing…totally cute by the way. You two are meant for each other." "Are you guys kidding me?" "We're serious Andrea he's in love with you." "Girls he's not in love with me. He just lost his wife in a car accident not even six months ago." "We know Andrea, your mom told us all about it. We're a little more up to date then you think girly. You bailed out the wrong man." They were still talking to her when suddenly Johnny opened the door. "What the hell are you two doing here?" "Telling her the truth about you sleazball! We know about you and Mandy!" "What the hell makes you two think that you can come onto my property and talk to me like that?" Andrea looked at Johnny, "Don't talk to them like that." "Shut up bitch!" "What did you just call me? I just bail your ass out of jail and this is how you treat me and my friends?...You did cheat on me didn't you?" "You know what? I don't fucking need this shit. I did fucking cheat on you because you weren't good enough." She slapped him across the face. "No, the problem is that I'm too good enough. Here's your fucking ring and you can expect me to be out by tomorrow." "Fuck you bitch! I'll move out, I'll go live with Mandy!" He sneered. "Have a good life Asshole!" He went in the house, grabbed his wallet and cell phone and stormed out of the house and got in his car and drove away. They were all standing on her front porch when she saw her parents van pull up to the house.

They got out and hugged her tightly. Her mother looked into her eyes. "Listen baby, I think you know what the right decision is and you need to make it. Please don't mess up your life. I love you so much sweetheart." "I love you too mom." Tears started to fall from her eyes. Ken got out of the car and was watching all of them. Sarah and Jaime looked at Larry and Becky and they all signaled themselves to go inside the house. Andrea slowly came closer to Ken, "Can we talk?" "…Sure."

They walked closely together to his house and walked inside. "Do you want something to drink?" "Yeah, water or soda is fine." "I got Dr. Pepper." "That's perfect." He grabbed two cans out of the fridge and sat down on the couch next to her and set them in front on the coffee table. "Listen Ken I couldn't believe what I said to you earlier. I feel like such a horrible person. I shouldn't have said that at all. It was wrong and not my place, I swear I didn't mean it." "It's okay, I understand where you were coming from Andrea. But that wasn't my intention." "I know Ken, I should have believed you in the first place. He just admitted to it and he's going to be moving out and believe it or not he said he was moving in with Mandy." "I'm not surprised, it won't last though." "Oh believe me I know that. But maybe it should, because that's two less cheaters on the streets and just sticking with each other." "Yeah, you make a point there." They lightly laughed and were now entering the awkward silence when Ken suddenly placed his lips onto hers. He held her face in his hands and she held him closer deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and he looked into her eyes. "I'm so confused everyday, I don't know what this is I feel for you but I know it's strong and someone very wise told me not to let life go." "She's a very smart woman sometimes." She then placed her lips onto his this time. He got up from the couch and he picked her up carrying her to his bedroom. He set her on the bed and stood at the end of the bed staring at her. He then took his shirt off and she started to removed her pants and shirt revealing her matching bright red bra and panties. She got on her knees and removed his pants and boxer's. Soon after her panties and bra hit the floor. They were kissing each other and the passion was flying through the room. She stopped him and looked him in the eyes. "I have a better idea since your all dirty from kicking that Asshole's butt, you could use a shower." She got up from the bed and ran in the bathroom and looked at him through the open doorway and signaled him to come inside. He gladly obeyed and followed her inside as he got the shower ready. They both got in the she grabbed the soap starting to wash his body. After getting most of the dirty and grime off of him she grabbed a little shampoo and started washing his hair. She rinsed it clean and he started kissing he neck. Then suddenly to her surprise he lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He started kissing her and he placed his hard member in her aching center causing her to moan in pleasure. She held tight to his upper body ass he gripped her ass moving her up and down riding her on his cock. They kissed passionately as the room was spinning around them. After her first orgasm, he pulled her off of him and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom not even bothering to turn the shower off. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her reinserting himself inside her. They got a good pace and made love to each other with so much emotion and eagerness. She gripped onto his back tight as she displayed her second orgasm driving him through the wall and causing him to cum inside of her. After they were done, they were just looking into each other's eyes and kissing each other lightly. Ken looked at her with a very deep look in his eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you Andrea." "I know I'm falling in love you." She kissed him one more time and they were off in their own little world. THE END!


End file.
